drakkenheimfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Songs
The lead characters' distinct personalities have emerged over the course of the Drakkenheim campaign. Veo, Pluto and Sebastian have unique backstories, character arcs, and goals. The lyrics below attempt to capture the various facets of their stories. You can listen to the songs on SoundCloud.https://soundcloud.com/dreem-4/sets/drakkenheim : Veo : : Delirium mist drifts through Drakkenheim : Both deadly and beautiful at one time : She's like that mist so fair and so fell : Is she death or life--none can tell : : Loner with a bow : Newfound friends in tow : Bringing harpies low : Veo : : Comet destroyed her city and home : She was left to wander alone : How can she ever think to restore : The life and the hope from long before : : Loner with a bow (will she ever know) : Stalwart friends in tow (slowly losing hope) : Bringing bugbears low (where's her home) : Veo : : Where is her father : Where is the queen : She looks for the answers : In shadows unseen : So fiercely she strives : To make it all right : With her bow in her hand : And her friends at her side : : Clinging to her hope (what if there's no hope) : Forgetting all her woes (Father where'd you go) : Facing down her foes (she can't know) : Veo : : Pluto : : Pluto! : Battle prince of Caspia : Pluto! : Killing trolls, just because : Pluto! : : Meteor armor, shimmering shield : Never was a man so strong : Lightning javelin take the field : Slaughter foes all day long : : Jupiter Jones, what a joke : Never close to Pluto's fame : Linda's tail: just a fluke : Pluto would've won anyway : : Pluto! : Battle prince of Caspia : Pluto! : Killing gnolls, just because : Pluto! : : Manticore, down in one : Pluto saves the day again : Bugbear bash, head implodes : Monsters always meet their end : : Pluto! : Battle prince of Caspia : Pluto! : Killing gnomes, just because : Pluto! : : Pluto fights to save his friends : Hides his motives til the end : Poor Sebastian wonders why : Pluto has to say good-bye : : Pluto! : Battle prince of Caspia : Pluto! : Killing hags, just because : Pluto! : Battle prince of Caspia : Pluto! : Saving us, just because : Pluto! : Pluto! : (Chorus) : = : : Sebastian : He wonders where he came from : Questions in his eyes : Behind the fire and shadow is pain : And walls built from the lies : : Sebastian Crowe with the fire of his hands : Righting the wrongs of this land : Placing his life in the path of all death : Willing to fight the last stand : : Distrust is like a dagger : Aimed right at his heart : Guilt and sorrow linger : Tearing him apart : : (Chorus) : : Will he redeem us from the shadow : Will he push us deep in the dark : Will his friends remain true to the end : Will secrets finally tear them apart : : (Chorus) : : The Rat Prince : : Crawling up out of the filth : He lives in : Answ'ring the call of : The Ghostly Three : Burned close to death : But the Three spare his life : So he promises good things to eat : : BlipBloop tastes nice : So he shares with his new friends : Blood-dripping Lanterns : He offers them too : Eating and breeding : His two favorites leading : The Rat Prince to all he will do : : Rat Prince : Haunting the shadows : Rat Prince : Thirsting for blood : Kill or be killed : Thrill after thrill : The city will bow to his will : : Prince in a dress : He's so precious to look at : All that he wants : Is to hang with his friends : Sociopath : Defending his pack : Can't wait to see how this ends : : Rat Prince (yes yes yes!) : Haunting the Shadows : Rat Prince (yes yes yes!) : Thirsting for blood : Kill or be killed : Thrill after thrill : The city will bow to his will : : They're scary, he can't see : They speak for his gods : If he does see, does he kill Three : Just what are the odds? : : (Chorus)